


Apple Pie For Dinner

by Batsandbirds



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Days Off, I actually wrote this ages ago, Like, M/M, Woah Ronnie is actually posting, better late than never I guess, it's fluff guys, lazy day, two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsandbirds/pseuds/Batsandbirds
Summary: "It was another lazy type of day. It wasn't very often that any of the world's mightiest  heroes got to take a break. There was always something that needed to be done, always people who needed to be saved, always people who needed to be stopped. That made days like this all the more special. Days where the biggest thing Steve had to worry about was what the hell they were going to do for dinner."Also known as the proof that Ronnie can write something other than crack





	Apple Pie For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling nostalgic lately, so I dug this Stucky fic from like, 2 years ago up. It's super short, but I just think it's a really sweet and fluffy thing. Hope you guys like!

It was another lazy type of day. It wasn't very often that any of the world's mightiest heroes got to take a break. There was always something that needed to be done, always people who needed to be saved, always people who needed to be stopped. That made days like this all the more special. Days where the biggest thing Steve had to worry about was what the hell they were going to do for dinner. 

Steve sighed as he stared down the meager contents of the fridge for the third time, eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. If Fury would ever bother to warn them a few days beforehand, he would have went with Tony to restock the kitchen with something other than sugary cereals and granola bars. But Fury had only told them two days ago they could take a week off, and the rest of the team had booked it. Sam had shown up once yesterday to say hi to Steve and pick a fight with Bucky, but that was the extent of their visitors. They had their floor of the tower all to theirselves, and he really wanted to make a nice meal for the two of them to enjoy together. Kind of like making up for all the cliché dates they never got the chance to go out on.

 

Steve had become desperate enough to begin weighing the pros and cons of grilled cheese for dinner when the scent of that fancy shampoo Tony always bought hit him a second before two arms were winding themselves around Steve's waist. Stubble brushed the back of his neck as Bucky peered over his shoulder, sighing quietly. "Don't even think about grilling a cheese," he groaned. Steve chuckled, twisting around at an awkward angle just to gaze down at Bucky. "Unless you had time to read a cook book, we're settling for something basic but nice tonight."

Steve watched Bucky roll his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Tony doesn't even own a goddamn cookbook," he replied dryly as he untangled himself from Steve and pushed in front of him, scanning the contents of the fridge with a skeptical eye. Steve muffled a laugh in the palm of his hand as Bucky wrinkled his nose. "This is messed up. Get out the pan, we're making hamburger helper," he started towards the pantry. Steve enveloped Bucky in a hug before he could even go that far, pulling them close together and breathing in Bucky's familiar smell. 

 

"Nope. Can't romanticize a shitty dinner, Buck," he said firmly. Bucky snorted in disbelief beside his ear. "You romanticize a shitty boyfriend," he argued, and he must have been able to feel the offense radiating off of Steve at the mere statement, because his shoulders shook with silent laughter in Steve's arms. The two held each other comfortably in silence for a few moments. 

"You know what the best thing I ever tasted was?" Bucky asked him suddenly. Steve pushed away the lewd joke that the very back of his brain immediately thought up. "What?" He coaxed. Bucky pulled away to look him seriously in the eyes. "Your mom's apple pie recipe," he responded in total seriousness. Steve smiled at the memories that the words brought back. 

"Remember when we made a dozen pies for a friend's booth during county fair?" Steve grinned. Bucky blinked a few times, uncertainty in his eyes, until he seemed to be able to latch on the memory and his eyes lit up. "We ate seven," he recalled.

"You ate seven, you mean."  
"You were a twig."  
"And?"  
"I was eating for both of us!"

Steve loved when Bucky talked about his memories with him. He loved when they both told each other about their favorite memories of how it was back then. It was nice listening to Bucky talk about all his favorite things, being able to remember the food he ate and the music he listened to. It eased the worry that was always lurking at the back of Steve's mind when it came to his memories. 

 

Bucky squeezed his shoulder. "Stevie. Steve," he called as if Steve wasn't right in front of him. He quirked an eyebrow. "We might have the ingredients. I think there's a pie crust in the mini fridge," Bucky smirked up at him. Steve shook his head. "There's a lot of things we can't do, and make pie without the recipe is one of those things," he protested. Bucky was already dragging him by the arm out of the kitchen. "We have fucking apples," he was insisting. Steve didn't even know how to make the filling from scratch. 

"Are you sure you remember how to do this?" He frowned skeptically. Bucky turned around with the same glint in his eye that the old Bucky used to have when they would sneak out and go to the dock late at night, and he knew it was gonna end hilariously. "Nope. The last time we made it was the fifties," He said completely unapologetically. Steve shook his head as the mini fridge opened and a pie crust was thrown at his face. "Why the hell do we have a pie crust but no milk?" He complained, but Bucky just flipped him off and continued rooting through the small fridge for any thing else they might could use.

They had a stale pie crust, a few apples, limited ingredients, and no recipe. They were literally making a pie for dinner, and it probably wasn't even going to be a good one. 

But three hours later, Steve and Bucky were sitting at the bar, covered in dried pie filling, and eating the shittiest pie the world will ever see. But Steve was a pretty flexible persons. It wasn't exactly the kind of nice dinner he had imagined, but he watched Bucky trying to discreetly fling pie at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He could romanticize this.


End file.
